Oportunidade
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Carícias arriscadas arrancadas do silêncio na casa russa.


**Oportunidade**

Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de que horas eram, mas tinha certeza de que não conseguia dormir. Já tinha se revirado na própria cama de todos os jeitos possíveis, coberto e descoberto, mas era incapaz de se achar confortável o bastante para pegar no sono.

Estava agitado demais. Precisava se acalmar com alguma coisa.

Com um suspiro de derrota, sentou-se, pegando os óculos na mesa de cabeceira, pondo-os no rosto. Levantou-se, e saiu do quarto evitando fazer muito barulho.

Com passos leves, desceu as escadas. Pode espiar uma luz vinda da cozinha. Não, não podia ser Ivan. Ele sempre dormia a noite toda.

Entrou no aposento, deparando-se com a irmã mais velha de Ivan retirando um copo de iogurte de morango da geladeira. Estava descalça e usava um pijama que era claramente mais largo que ela, tanto que ele pode ver parte de seu ombro.

Evitou seguir o olhar para baixo. Por mais que ela fosse uma boa pessoa - e muito bonita - se ele tentasse qualquer coisa com ela e fosse descoberto, acabaria recebendo uma boa punição do russo. E ele tinha certeza de que não queria isso.

Ucrânia também sabia disso, e aquilo a irritava. Ajeitou a manga do pijama que ele estava encarando, só para que ninguém achasse que ela estava se insinuando, mesmo que só estivessem eles dois presentes.

Mas ela gostaria, não negava.

"Também não consegue dormir?" Eduard questionou, engolindo a timidez. A mulher respondeu com um aceno positivo com a cabeça, afastando uma cadeira para sentar-se.

"Quer um pouco?" Depois de tomar um gole do doce, ela estendeu o copo, como que oferecendo ao outro.

"Não, obrigado." Sorriu de leve, enquanto observava a ucraniana tomar o resto sozinha. Mesmo tendo descido, não estava com fome ou sede. Na verdade, ele só tinha entrado lá porque a luz da geladeira o atraiu. Encontrar-se com a irmã mais velha do russo foi pura sorte.

Aproveitou que estava escuro para observá-la melhor. De fato, o pijama era largo. O ombro direito dela já estava desnudo mais uma vez, e se descesse mais, ele poderia ver parte do colo dela. A moça também tinha deixado o primeiro botão da camiseta desabotoado, o que só revelava mais pele ainda.

Ela não dormia de sutiã. Céus.

Assim que notou esse detalhe, a mente do estoniano começou a divagar em ideias que ele não deveria por em prática com a outra nação. E que ele provavelmente não deveria estar pensando na frente dela, principalmente.

Ainda bem que estava escuro. Tentou desviar o olhar para as próprias mãos, evitando ao máximo demonstrar no que estava pensando.

É, devia ser isso. Provavelmente estava com muita tensão sexual. Agora era só inventar uma desculpa para voltar pro próprio quarto, se masturbar e dormir. E nada seria dito no dia seguinte. Simples assim.

"Eduard, você pode me acompanhar até o meu quarto? Não quero ir sozinha." A voz da ucraniana saiu baixa, com receio de que eles fossem ouvidos por mais alguém - apesar disso ser improvável.

"Claro." Respondeu, levantando-se e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo, sendo cortês.

A subida foi silenciosa, e logo estavam em frente ao quarto da moça.

"Entre, por favor." Sussurrou. Abriu a porta e adentrou, ficando de frente para o estoniano. Receoso, ele a seguiu, trancando a porta para adiantar tudo. Seja lá o que ela tivesse que falar, sabia que devia tomar as precauções necessárias.

A mulher engoliu em seco. Era agora ou nunca.

Abraçou-o, afundando o rosto corado no peito do báltico.

Aquilo fora bastante inesperado para o rapaz, que demorou um pouco para retribuir o gesto. Aquele deveria ser o máximo de contato que deveriam ter. Percebeu que ela tremia, mas não fazia ideia do motivo. Acariciou os cabelos curtos e loiros por alguns instantes.

"O que há?" Perguntou, abaixando a cabeça para poder sussurrar a pergunta no ouvido dela.

Ucrânia afastou o rosto o suficiente para poder encarar os olhos verdes do estoniano por detrás das lentes ovais.

"Eu... Eu quero você. Agora." Logo depois de falar, enfiou a face no peito do outro, morrendo de vergonha. Não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo. Devia ter algo naquele iogurte. Ou então essa era apenas uma coisa que ela queria falar a muito tempo.

Eduard não sabia bem o que fazer. Tinha o sentimento recíproco, sim, mas e quanto a Ivan? E quanto a ela? Não temia só por si mesmo. Sabia que ela também acabaria sendo punida se fosse pega com ele. E por mais que houvesse desejo, o estoniano ainda a tinha como amiga. Queria o bem dela, também.

"B-bem, eu também quero, mas... Você sabe, nós não podemos... E-eu posso te beijar, mas acho que fazer... Tudo, acabaria sendo barulhento demais..." Estava muito confuso. Mal conseguia guiar as ideias direito. Detestava quando isso acontecia. Devia estar parecendo um garotinho tentando escapar do castigo.

"Podemos tentar ficar quietos. Eu já esperei demais." Nem mesmo ela sabia de onde tinha tirado tamanha coragem. Com certeza estava surpreendendo o estoniano. Também tinha suas vontades, raios.

"Certo..." Disse, admitindo a derrota nessa discussão. Beijou-a timidamente, ainda sem saber direito como ela gostaria que fosse. Pôs a mão na cintura dela, e notou que a mulher queria intensificar as carícias. Abriu a boca aos poucos, sentindo a língua dela roçar na dele e nos seus dentes.

Aquele quarto estava começando a ficar quente.

Separaram-se, cada um aproveitando para buscar oxigênio.

As mãos da moça se moveram apressadamente, desabotoando a camisa do pijama azul que o estoniano usava, logo o despindo da cintura para cima. Seu peito ofegava, não porque estava sem ar ou pelo frio, mas sim pela ansiedade da situação em que se encontravam.

Encostou-o na parede, tomando os lábios de Eduard mais uma vez. Talvez estivesse mais apressada do que deveria, mas sabia que era para se controlar mais um pouco.

O báltico, por sua vez, tremeu ao sentir o frio na parede em suas costas. Perguntou-se por alguns instantes se aquilo na verdade não era só um sonho maluco dele, mas a sensação de pouco espaço na calça do pijama era real demais e desmentia tudo.

Pôs um dos braços no espaço entre os dois corpos, desabotoando de modo desajeitado a camiseta que a ucraniana usava. Esta estendeu os braços para trás, deixando que o tecido caísse em silêncio no chão.

De fato, ela não dormia de sutiã.

"Você tem certeza de que quer, mesmo?" Ele perguntou, observando a expressão da ucraniana indo de desejo para a convicção.

Em silêncio, ela pegou na sua mão, guiando-a para dentro da calça e calcinha. Deixou que ele sentisse a umidade do local, e também como ali estava quente.

Eduard pode sentir o sangue indo tanto para o espaço entre suas pernas, como também para seu rosto. Devia estar corando furiosamente só com aquele gesto.

"Acha que eu ficaria desse jeito se não quisesse?" Questionou, encarando a face corada do estoniano. Os dedos dele mal se mexiam, provavelmente pelo choque da situação e por não querer perder o controle de si mesmo.

Ela sorriu, com as bochechas tão rubras quanto as dele, e guiou a mão dele para fora de suas vestes. Aproveitou para poder apalpar o volume que ela já tinha notado nas calças do rapaz, que mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, envergonhado.

"Quer que eu tire?" O estoniano inspirou e expirou devagar alguns instantes, para depois soltar um "sim" baixo e tímido, mas ao mesmo tempo muito necessitado.

Deixou que seus dedos puxassem o elástico da calça e da roupa íntima, puxando-as para baixo ao mesmo tempo, deixando Eduard totalmente despido. O rapaz apenas observou a ucraniana, que estava fazendo aquilo de modo relativamente lento - ou talvez fosse só impressão dele.

Ela tinha se abaixado para fazer aquilo, e sua face estava perigosamente próxima de sua ereção. Milhares de possibilidades do que poderia acontecer nos próximos minutos passaram em sua cabeça, cada uma mais excitante do que a outra.

A ansiedade estava começando a enlouquecê-lo.

"Não se preocupe, sei muito bem como está se sentindo." Deu um beijo rápido - praticamente um selinho - na glande do outro, que conteve um pequeno gemido, e se levantou.

Eduard aproveitou-se da oportunidade para guiar a outra até a cama, livrando-se da calça e da calcinha no processo.

A madeira era velha, e rangeu com vigor quando eles se deitaram.

"Vai fazer muito barulho se for aqui, Ukraina..." Mordeu o lábio, amaldiçoando a mobília. Estava tão perto de poder satisfazer seus desejos com a moça!

Ela o empurrou, ficando de pé, e tirou o lençol do colchão, estendendo-o no chão próximo da janela que deixara aberta, depois pegando o travesseiro, e deitou-se.

"Problema resolvido." Sorriu, com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro e as mãos em seu colo, esperando pelo outro.

Eduard devia ter ficado pelo menos uns dois minutos a observando como se fosse um adolescente tímido e cheio de hormônios. Por algum motivo, ver a ucraniana deitada, nua, e parcialmente embalada pela luz do luar que vinha lá de fora o fazia pensar em quanto ela era incrivelmente bonita. Talvez não quisesse estragar a composição, ou então queria analisá-la o bastante para se lembrar por um bom tempo.

Não podia ficar assim para sempre, porém. E ele também tinha suas necessidades.

Finalmente saiu de perto da cama, deitando-se ao lado da outra, puxando-a para mais um beijo. Aproveitou para poder ficar com o corpo em cima do dela, ficando por entre as pernas da moça no processo.

"Anda, Eduard." Usou o pé para percorrer o que conseguia de uma das pernas do estoniano, que entendeu muito bem o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Penetrou-a, gemendo um pouco mais alto do que gostaria. Sentiu as duas pernas da outra embraçando-o pela cintura, fazendo com que ele fosse mais fundo ainda dentro dela, e também com que seus rostos e corpos ficassem praticamente colados um no outro.

Ucrânia deu um risinho. O gemido que ele soltara fora simplesmente adorável. Deixou que as duas mãos se apoiassem nos ombros do estoniano, massageando-os lentamente.

"Não fique nervoso. Apenas relaxe, e não vá gemer alto de novo... Por mais que eu goste." Afagou os cabelos loiros do rapaz, e mordeu o lábio inferior quando este começara a se mexer. Primeiro lentamente - sabia que se fosse logo do jeito que queria ele acabaria não controlando direito a voz - mas logo depois começando a aumentar a intensidade dos movimentos de seus quadris contra os dela.

Encaravam-se o máximo possível, mesmo que algumas vezes fechassem os olhos para conter um grunhido ou gemido mais alto - apesar de que alguns ainda conseguiam escapar de vez em quando. As unhas da ucraniana arranhavam um pouco as costas da nação báltica, mas este não reclamava.

Notou que a moça mudara de expressão repentinamente, e abraçou-o com força, mordendo-lhe o ombro e estremecendo por alguns segundos. Ele nada fez, deixando-a gozar em silêncio, mesmo que ainda conseguira ouvir parte de um gemido um pouco mais demorado. Quando o êxtase dela terminou, ela soltou-se, cansada e satisfeita.

Não demorou muito para que o orgasmo do estoniano chegasse, e este também agarrou-se com forças ao corpo da parceira, mordendo o próprio lábio. Assim como ela, também não foi tão sucedido ao esconder a vocalização do seu prazer.

Ofegou por alguns segundos, saindo de dentro dela e ficando deitado de lado. Estavam suados e quentes, mesmo que fosse frio.

Precisavam de um banho.

Apesar de tudo, sabiam que deviam ter se passado alguns minutos, talvez o bastante para levantar suspeitas. Por mais cansados que estivessem, não poderiam dormir juntos, e muito menos no chão.

Levantaram-se, cada um pegando as roupas que deixaram espalhadas pelo quarto. O estoniano teve de se vestir novamente, já que não arriscaria andar pelo corredor sem roupas - ainda mais saindo do quarto da ucraniana.

A moça apenas se cobriu com o lençol enquanto abria a porta para que ele passasse, cúmplice do que fizeram. Encararam-se uma última vez naquela madrugada, confirmando que nada seria dito - e que aquilo se repetiria assim que outra oportunidade aparecesse.

**X**

**Só uma oneshot fruto do meu amor por EstUkr e desejo por uma fic hentai de Hetalia -Q Esse fandom é praticamente só nos yaois e eu curto, mas variar também faz bem~ E aw, eles são uns dois fofos! ;-;**

**Espero que tenha gostado! 3**


End file.
